My Return (Rewritten)
by Yhanrah Shinaide
Summary: The descendants of the soldiers of light thought that their former leader, Zola, died during the great battle between light and darkness. But what if one day she mysteriously returned in their lives? Will Zola be able to make up for her mistakes? What new adventure lies ahead of her now that a lot has changed? This story was originally posted to my former account: cutemimiko
1. Chapter 1

My Return

Chapter 1: Worthless

For the past six months after the great battle all I see was darkness and completely darkness. What should I expect I'm stuck with the 'darkness' itself. I sighed as I walked through the endless abyss. I don't know if my walking will get me anywhere due to the fact that there nothing here expect for darkness. No light, no scenery, just darkness.

But at least I can still hear something beyond this stupid prison. I can hear the things like rain and thunder during a storm, singing birds as they flew by. Of all the sounds I hear in this place, the sounds I really anticipate are the sounds, or should I say 'noise' that Shu and the others make every time they visit the sealed grounds like they're visiting a dead person in ones tomb.

But on the contrary I'm not dead. Being sealed with the darkness doesn't mean that I lost my own life. How can I be so sure that I'm still alive and not a ghost who cannot cross the world of the living? I just know it, no further explainations, period.

Unfortunately, this wonderful piece of information is exclusively just for me. Duh! How can I tell anyone if I can't even get out of here! This is perfect! Just perfect. Right now I here something from the brats. It seems like those kids are having their routine of fighting again in front of my "TOMB". I smiled as I listen to they unending rackets. Some things do know really change. I have to admit, I missed them a lot.

OUTSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS

"Shu! What on earth are you doing?" Jiro snarled. Shu was taping a weird drawing in front of their late leader's tomb. Among the pillars found in the sealed grounds, they chose Blue Dragon's pillar because that is where they saw Zola(not in her monstrous form) turned into sparkling dust and vanished along with the darkness.

"I'm posting Zola's picture. Every tomb has their picture in it right?" he was almost finish when Jiro pushed him and quickly removed it then threw it somewhere. A surprised Shu quickly faced the young man and shouted.

"What is your problem? Why did you do that? What you just threw is a work of art! It took me days just to finish my masterpiece!"

"Masterpiece? That pathetic thing doesn't look like Zola!" Jiro hissed and rolled his eyes.

"You can say that again maro!" Maromaro added. Shu, the boy with a short temper, was upset from his teammates' comments and started to verbally assault the two causing them both to answer back. They're argument was no longer about art and before anything brutal happens, Kluke shouted.

"All of you! Stop it! Can't anyone remember the reason why we're here? We're here to visit Zola's tomb not to start another cockfight!"

"Kluke's right. Don't you have any respect for Zola's memories?" Bouquet added. The boys looked at each other then started blaming one another. Kluke turned her back from them started packing her things.

"What are you doing kluke? " Bouquet asked with a puzzled look on her face. Her question took the attention of the bickering boys, effectively ended their fight and stared at Kluke who remain speechless. Finally she stood up and said.

"I'm leaving." She was about to walk when the boys blocked her way to stop her from moving further.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jiro said and pulled her arm to face him. Tears started rushing from Kluke's eyes.

"Kluke?" Shu was about to comfort her but before he could touch his best friend, she shouted.

"I had enough of this! It's been months since Zola left us but look at us? What's the difference? Every time we come here you always start fighting! You never change! " She started marching towards a different direction.

"Hey but our village is that way. Aren't you going home maro?" Maromaro asked.

"What's the use of living together? Were not the seven soldiers of light anymore? We don't have shadows anymore and don't forget we don't have to fight the darkness because we already sealed it WITH ZOLA! " She screamed. Deafening silence filled the place. Jiro clenched his fist snatched his bag lying on the ground then said.

"She's right. There's no reason for us to be together. Zola is the one that can gather us together. Without her, we have no purpose to be together, we don't have a mission to accomplish, therefore, were not a team anymore. I guess this is the end." He started walking to another direction.

"Oh come on guys! Please don't do this!" Bouquet fell on her knees as she watched the two leave and started crying. Sand sat beside her to ccomfort the girl and said.

"Let them go. We don't need them!" Bouquet continued crying.

"This won't happen if Zola was here maro." Maro maro sighed.

INSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS

Great! Just great! It's my fault again! It's always my fault! I'm worthless. I deserved to be stuck here forever!

COREED LIBRARY

A man was reading beside a tall pile of books. One can notice that all of the books had a common topic: "darkness". He stopped reading and said to himself.

"Be patient 'my princess'. You'll get out from your prison." Then he smiled like a devil.

* * *

Author's note: Yup I edited some parts on the story so don't be confused. Again this is cutemimiko and I did not steal this story from myself. I'll rewrite the other chapters and post it right away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Okay! Sorry for the delay, the site doesn't want me to upload the chapter and i don't know why. huhu. Maybe it's having technical problems or stuff so the delay is not solely my fault. I also saw that this site also has an app but it doesn't work as great as the original website. Oh well, that's life. Here's the revised version of chapter 2. Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon. This is just a Fan Fiction**

 **Chapter 2-New Comer**

* * *

-ROSENKREUZ-

Logi's POV

Ever since Rosenkreuz was established, it turned into a prosperous kingdom and I took the place as the king. Others would think that I'm happy with this power and authority that I have obtained. But honestly, I'd rather be a simple general than a king who had nothing exciting to do but to sit down on my office (sometimes on my 'throne') doing a tons of paper work with a lot of stupid graphs about finance, allocation of resources and project about the kingdom along with its allied countries.

Speaking of allies, being a king will force you to negotiate to air-headed people they call "leaders" and talk to them regarding peace treaties and stuff. As if I can't run my country without them! But of course I can't treated these dumbasses in a hostile manner. I have low tolerance when it comes to idiots but I think I can deal with it for my country's sake. Peace talks and making treaties was never my forte but this cuttent position of mine pushed me out of my comfort zone. Scheinder even had the nerve to call me as a very eloquent leader!

What a boring life it turned out to be! Most of the time, I found myself missing the old days. Those were the days when I roam around Grand Kingdom on patrol, train with other soldiers and fighting the rebels, especially those pesky little shadow-wielding brats.

My trusted advisers suggested me to have a queen or companion so that I won't get too bored and of course, for me to have my heir who will take my place when I die. Talk about planning one's funeral rites already!

I don't _want_ a queen and I don't _need_ an heir! The woman that I want to be with is _**already gone**_. And it's all because of me. I never saw myself being with someone than her. Now that she's gone, I rather be alone. And about the _heir_ thing, someone knocked on my door interrupting my train of thoughts, effectively distracting me from reminiscing her.

"May I come in brother?" A male's voice spoke from the other side of the door. Speaking of the devil, here comes my "Heir". Usually, a soldier would announce the presence of a newcomer. But since this is my "heir", he is allowed to do anything that he wants.

"Yes you may 'Leo'." I replied and a tall man with the same long blond hair as mine but tied in a neat pony tail went in.

This is my younger brother Leo. He's a researcher that is why he is always out of the country for his studies. Some thinks he's an informant but he's not researching for a living. I can never understand his hunger for knowledge and discovering new things.

A lot of people are surprised that we're brothers because he is my exact opposite. He prefer studying and research than frontal combat and self defense. He doesn't even know how to use a sword properly! And because of that reason I ordered him to return to our country for security purposes. Since I have no children who can assume the position once I am gone, Leo is the best candidate for the throne. So technically, he is the 'Crown Prince' of Rosenkruez.

Leo stepped closer and looked around my office

"Is this really the king's office? I thought I made a mistake and entered the storage room!" he chuckled. I also looked around and noticed what my brother is talking about. Using the word "mess" is an understatement!

"I'll call the maids to clean this room." I was about to touch my communicator but before I could do that, Leo stopped me.

"Let's just clean this together! You're just seating here all day! Cleaning a bit would stretch those muscles. " He suggested and winked. He has a point there. I really need a little exercise. I stood up and folded my sleeves,

"Alright then, let's get started." he gave me a high five and we started cleaning my office. With this amount of mess, it would take about a day to finish this! I'm starting to regret agreeing to this brat's suggestion.

* * *

While we're in the middle of cleaning, Leo exclaimed.

"I missed this! Cleaning with my big brother! I missed our bonding and the memories that we shared together!" I sighed and ignored him. This fellow is very sentimental! He likes to talk about our childhood and stuff then say he missed them so much while in verge of tears.

I saw him opened one of my drawers and frowned.

"Is this a rug or what?" he lifted a _red scarf with a skull printed_ in it. My eyes widened and quickly snatched it from him. How dare he call this a rug! This is more precious than the entire kingdom itself!

"Never touch this! And for your information this is not a rug!" I hissed carefully placed it back to my drawer. Maybe next time I'll place a lock there so no one else can touch it. After doing that, I found him looking straight into my eyes with an annoying smirk on his face. I know this look!

"It belongs to someone special right?" He whispered in an teasing tone. The nerve of this brat! Should I call the guards and get him killed at once for disrespecting me? I feel my cheeks warming up. This is not good!

"Why are you blushing brother? Did I hit a nerve?" He continued teasing. If he weren't my brother maybe he already dead! I took a deep breath to calm myself. Panicking in front of him will just encourage the brat to tease me more.

"Don't be so malicious! It belongs to-" I stopped. My heart started beating very fast as the events of the past started flashing right before my eyes. This happens every time I touch this _thing_.

"To?"He obvious that wanted me to continue because that annoying wide smile on his face says it all! I really want to punch him right now! I took a very deep breath. I know I can do this! Saying her _name_ is not that hard, _isn't it_?

"To Zola." I finally said. After hearing that, the stupid cheeky grin on his face was replaced by sadness. Okay, expect a quick turn of events for this fella.

"Oh, Zola's. I missed her too. I wish she's here with us. " He sighed. See, I told you this fellow is very emotional. Maybe being very smart will make you nuts! He suddenly became mute and went back to clearing my drawers. I ignored him and continued cleaning. So much for drama in a day!

"Can we visit her tomb?" He finally spoke after half an hour. Saying that I was shocked is an understatement! Talk about unexpected! That idea _never_ even came out from my head! I quickly recovered from his suggestion when he suddenly hugged me and rubbed his face against my arm. This guy is the epitome of the word "clingy"!

"Please big brother!" He was not contended with successfully creeping me out with that rubbing, he even looked at me with puppy eyes. He's really insane! And look, now he's pouting his lips! Is this really my brother? If our parents are still alive, I would really demand a DNA test or ask my mother if she accidentally dropped him after his birth. He continued _forcing_ me to come with him and by forcing; it's something I do not want to describe! After minutes of hearing his stupid whining I finally gave up. If I will ever have a son and have this same attitude, I will really disown him!

"ALRIGHT! Cut the freaking act out will you?" he smiled like a kid then jumped for joy! I almost prayed that he won't twerk in front of me! Information: he is 26 years old, 2 years younger than I am. And look at him. The word childish will be put to shame! And at last, we finished cleaning my office. I went back to my chair and decided that I should wash myself when the brat hopped his way to the door.

"I'll go to the garden to pick some flowers for Zola, dress up and I'll be back after 15 minutes!" he said then left. Good riddance! And now that he's gone, I am now alone to have myself be devoured by a certain silver-haired woman's memories. For the past five years I did everything to keep myself busy in order to forget her. Yes there are moments that I find myself thinking about her but I tried to get it off my head. Now, because of my stupid, sentimental brother, her memories seemed to haunt me again. Oh woman! What have you've done to me! I am General Logi and I shouldn't be feeling this! Few minutes passed and I stood up and headed to my room. I better stop this nonsense before Leo returns and see me like this.

* * *

-INSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS-

Zola's POV

After that major quarrel, my friend never came back. I guess they've already forgotten me. I admit I missed then so much! I miss their annoying voices, their constant fights, everything. How I wish that can get out this forsaken place so that I can see them again!

" _Do really you want that to happen my princess?_ " Someone spoke out of nowhere. I looked around to find where the voice came from but no one was there.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted. I don't want to talk to anyone that I don't see.

" _I'm sorry my princess, but the time is not yet right for us to see each other._ " The voice replied.

"And when will that time come?" I hissed.

" _When you're out of that prison._ " It answered. My eyes widened. For a long time the thought of getting out would be even possible. Maybe I'm going crazy! My desires of getting out of here must have caused me to hallucinate! Oh come on! I'm already miserable; I don't want to be insane!

" _Don't worry my princess, you're not crazy, I am a real person_." It spoke once again. Wait a minute! It can read my mind?

"If you're real then show yourself!" I insisted.

" _I've already told you. The time is not yet right._ " It said.

"Are you nuts? You said that time will come if I get out from here which means I'll be able to escape the sealed grounds?" I rolled my eyes. This is really stressful. Proving that I am still sane is a very hard task.

" _Yes._ " It replied. I was speechless. Is this for real? This is too good to be true!

" _Do you want that to happen my princess?_ " it asked me again.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Your strong desire will get you out of there. Till the next time my princess." After that the voice was gone. Silence filled the place. Suddenly another man spoke.

"It's been a long time Zola." My heart started beating fast after hearing that. The voice of the man is very familiar. My brain as well as my heart can recognize it. It belongs to _LOGI_!

* * *

 **Author: Leo is just my imaginary added original character. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Escape from Misery"

-SEALED GROUNDS-

LOGI'S POV

"It's been a long time Zola." Those were the first words that came to me the moment we arrived at Zola's tomb. I really hate to go here; if given a chance, I'd rather not go here for the rest of my life! Who could blame me? This is the very place where Zola vanished right in front of my eyes. This is the place where I lost her, the woman whom I love. The buried pain and regrets are beginning to surface once more.

Is that all you can say brother?" Leo asked while arranging the flowers that he picked a while ago. Since this is an unplanned trip, we took one of my personal ships and brought a few soldiers. Only a few knows about and that's why I had someone assigned to contact me at when something happens during my temporary absence.

Few moments later a soldier came to us. I secretly thank him for the distraction he provided.

"Your Majesty, the king of Elyom wants to discuss something with you. He said it's about the rebels." Okay I take it back, this is not the type of distraction that I need. For the past few months, rebel activities are starting increase and a lot of the weakling nations are crawling up to my feet in order to give them some assistance, -useless fools.

I was about to go with the soldier but Leo grabbed my arm to stop me from going.

"I'll talk to him. You just stay here and tell Zola everything you want to tell to her." He winked his eye then dragged the soldier along. I was dumbfounded as I watch them go. Am I too obvious? Or he's too smart to notice that I acted a bit awkward because of his presence. But in reality, who wouldn't feel uneasy if you're in front of your love one's tomb with your brother?

I turned my attention to the flowers that Leo set up beside the pillar that served as Zola's tomb; blue roses. They reminded me of Zola's dazzling eyes that pierced through my entire being. Staring at her eyes is something that I will never get tired of, -if I will have the chance to look at them once again.

"Zola, how I wish you're here to see these flowers. They're very beautiful, just like you." The cool wind started blowing and I took my time reminiscing our past.

We were both young when we first saw each other…

I could describe her as a pretty little girl with long silver hair and dazzling blue eyes. She already got my attention since then. Her father was one of Nene's researchers and Leo happens to be his apprentice. Zola, on the other hand, wanted to be a soldier so she went to the same training sessions as I did, and that is where our paths crossed. Though she was a little girl, her skills were outstanding, -one of the traits that pulled me to her.

We became good friends and something else aside from that friendship began to bloom within me. Everything was sailing smoothly between us and I could not ask for anything else. But a tragic event happened that changed ort lives forever: Nene and his team of researchers went out to study about the sacred ruins. Unfortunately an accident occurred during their expedition. The only known living survivors were Nene, Deathroy and Leo. The news shattered my heart; it was my very first heartbreak. Though it was hard and painful, I kept myself occupied through trainings and military services in order to heal the wounds caused by the accident.

Fortunately, after several years of hard work and display of loyalty, Nene promoted me as general of his army. During that time, the pain was almost unnoticeable. Unexpectedly the girl whom I thought that was already dead years ago returned into my life. But she was a totally different person: the charming little girl was replaced by a cold young woman. Her dazzling eyes were iced cold and her sweet little smile that I loved the most was completely gone. Indeed, my sweet little Zola disappeared. Despite of her change, my feeling for her remained. In fact, her absence only strengthened it and grew within me without me noticing it. I did everything to regain our friendship but she rejected me so many times. Finally, her real motive was revealed: she betrayed Nene, became my mortal enemy and the rest was history.

I can categorize our story as a tragedy. A story where no happy ending can be seen at the end; a story that doesn't end with 'us' being together. I kneeled down and bowed my head as the pain slowly take over me. Tears started to rush from my eyes with no intention of stopping. It's hard to stand in front of your love one's tomb.

"Zola, I don't care if you rejected me so many times, I don't care if you freed the darkness and became my enemy and I don't care if you're already dead. In my heart the memories that we shared together will live forever and I promise that I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" I sincerely whispered and continued weeping. This is my vow: a vow that I will keep for the rest of my life. Zola may not be with me, but our memories and my feelings for her will remain in my heart forever.

Suddenly, I heard something fast from a distance; I quickly turned my head and saw a missile that was about to land in my direction. Out of reflex, I immediately jumped to safety before it could reach the ground then exploded. The blue roses were blown away by the explosion. As the dust started to clear up, a familiar figure appeared near me.

"Well hello your highness! What a pleasant surprise to see you here all alone!" Captain Crester laughed. He is one of the late Grand Kingdom's loyal soldiers who refused to submit under my authority. They built a rebel group to fight against my kingdom and make their own. I drew my sword in preparation for the combat. I was ready to make a move and strike but I heard a familiar voice shouting.

"What's going on brother?" it was Leo! Behind him is the group of soldiers we brought along for this little trip. They were so vulnerable to attacks.

"So you brought your crown princey huh? This is wonderful! It's like hitting two birds with one stone!" Crester laughed. He turned to his minions and pointed towards Leo's direction then ordered.

"FINISH THEM!" the robots started firing at Leo and the others. Deafening noise from the gunshots are missiles was heard and dust surrounded the area.

"LEO RUN!" I shouted then prepared to attack.

-INSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS-

ZOLA'S POV

My heart almost jumped for joy when I heard Logi stating such words! But because that explosion my joy was replaced by worries. Who did that? Where did it come from? My worries grew when I heard Logi shouted something. The tone of his voice alarmed me. Is he alright? Damn I wanted to know what is happening outside! I can hear the sounds of swords and guns firing simultaneously. I heard him again; this time he groaned because of pain! Tears were flowing from my eyes. Is he hurt? It can't be!

 _"Right now a friend of yours is about to die any moment. But you my princess can change his fate."_ The mysterious voice spoke all of a sudden.

"Me? What can I do? I'm worthless! I can't do anything!" I cried. I was running out of hope. Logi is in trouble and all I can do is listen.

 _"Get out from there! You have the power to escape from your prison! You have the power to escape from your misery!"_ the voice shouted. What? I have the power? I can't believe it!

 _"Hurry! If don't move now I assure you that he will die!"_ it continued. I felt something warm inside me. The feeling intensifies as I hear Logi's voice. My eagerness to save his served as a fuel for this burning sensation. Somehow, it gave me the courage to believe on the mysterious voice.

"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" I shouted as the warmth crawled into my entire being. Suddenly, after so many years _, I saw LIGHT_ …

OUTSIDE-

LOGI'S POV

I managed to kill some of Crester's men but he has the advantage of numbers. I received a lot of injuries is the process restricting my movements and affecting my performance. And the fact that something is bothering me also divided my focus on the battle: I have no idea what happened to Leo and the others after Crester ordered his men to finish them. My communicator was removed during the fight and I was cornered by the enemy. I don't know how by they really planned this out. Crester walked near me with a sword in his hand. He pointed it to me and smirked.

"Say goodbye you lowness!" He raised the sword and was about to slash me with it but something happened.

"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Someone shouted out of nowhere. After hearing it, the ground started to shake and crumbles. Then light began to shine from the center of the sealed grounds. This was a déjà vu for me. Even years had passed; I will never forget this event. But the difference is, it was like a replay of the event: Sparkling dust swirled around and started to form a human figure. My eyes widened at the sight ad my jaw dropped. I could not believe it; _it was ZOLA!_

 **Author's note: Sorry this one took so long. Started to make other fanfics of different animes but don't worry, I will still continue this. Thank you so much for the support guys!**

 **To Mary: Yey you finally found this story! I was thinking of how to contact you when I started to rewrite this. Thank you so much for your unending support.**

 **To Zolaalathaia: Of course I do still remember you! There are a few remaining Blue Dragon fans out there and who am I to forget them? Thanks for still loving the story!**

 **To Shintaro and Abcd: Is it me or you guys review on the same day and time? Oh well, thank you for the lovely comments. They encourage me to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Yup, still alive!**

* * *

Chapter 4: "Dream"

LOGI'S POV

"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" A woman's voice stood out in the midst of chaos which caught my attention despite of my condition. Few seconds after hearing it, the ground began shaking violently. And suddenly, bright, blinding light shone from the center of the sealed grounds. Then the dust around us were forced by a strong wind to move around and together with the light, the dust seemed to sparkle and form a figure. The sparkling dust continued spiral motion until the figure resembled a human female. I felt a lump on my throat as this looked so familiar but in a reverse manner. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. I was torn between being delirious and hopeful but this is so good to be true; in the middle of the sealed grounds, the exact place where she vanished was Zola herself!

The time seemed to have stopped that very moment. She just stood still at the center without making any actions. Deafening silence filled the place; I briefly wondered if I was still breathing for even its sound was close to non-existent. As the seconds stretch without anything happening, I took the chance to observe her closely and led me to a thought; her appearance did not change at all. She was the same beautiful woman who disappeared in front of me with a small, yet sincere smile 6 years ago. But how is this possible? Am I dreaming? She's alive? How can this be? Did she really came back or I'm already dead and she's will escort me to the underworld. That snapped me out from my thoughts and diverted my thoughts to what was really happening around us. Nothing changed; I'm still wounded and weak. If I'm dead I shouldn't feel these things. Crester is still in front of me, though his sword was lowered and he was shocked as I am. Few seconds later and he finally found his tongue.

"What kind of joke is this Logi? Are you that too desperate to save your life? Unfortunately showing us a fake ghost won't drive us away like little children." He mockingly laughed at me and turned to his men.

"Shoot that freaking fake ghost!" He shouted and his men showered Zola with bullet. I was so weak, that all I could do was watch. But something was wrong for none of the bullets was able to reach her. Some sort of an invisible barrier blocked the bullets. After a series of gunshots Crester's men noticed it and stopped their attacks.

"What the hell?" Crester exclaimed as his eyes widened in horror. Zola slowly lifted her right arm and the bullets hang up in the air reversed and were now aimed to her attackers. Realizing what Zola has done and about to do, the bastard's men trembled in fear, causing some to drop their guns and run away from her as fast as their legs could permit. Unfortunately from them, Zola has no plans of letting them escape. In one swift move of Zola's hand, all of bullets returned to them at incredible speed. None of them was able to survive her attack. Crester's face reddens because of anger and a hint of fear. Since his men were down, he turned to the robots to continue his attack.

"Bring that woman back to where she came from! Fire the missiles!" The robots aimed at her and fired her with missiles. Still, no emotion was seen in her face as the missiles approached her. But before any of it could reach her, she looked up and levitated from the ground. Once she was high enough for her to escape the attack, her blue eyes changed color and radiant beams were released. In just a second, she destroyed every single robot in the area, leaving only Crester himself left in his army. He started to tremble as Zola went down and walked to our direction. With his panic ruling over him, he quickly grabbed me and placed his sword on my neck. I could feel his hands were shaking because of fear but I was too weak to escape from him.

"Don't you dare come any closer you monster! One more step and I'll cut off his throat!" He shouted. After saying that, Zola's emotionless face was replaced with a face filled with anger. It was so intense that her eyes were really terrifying. With the blink of an eye she was already behind us! She grabbed Crester's sword and broke it with her bare hands. He immediately released me and dropped on to his knees to her, trembling in fear for his life.

"Please spare me! Please!" he sobbed and took hold on her legs for mercy. The anger from Zola's face was still very evident.

"NEVER TOUCH LOGI!" She shouted and Crester turned into stone right after that. Then, all of the anger from her face slowly subsided. With much difficulty, I used my sword to stand up. I really think I need a doctor or a healer right now! My entire body is screaming really in pain. She noticed me and stepped closer to help me to stand. I felt a drop of water on my cheek and looked at her; tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Zola-" I was about to ask her why is she crying but she suddenly locked me in her arms in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry Logi!" she cried and tightened her embrace. Carefully, she placed one hand on my face then pressed her lips against mine. That very moment I felt a incredible amount of energy flowed to my body. All of my injuries were rapidly healed and my strength returned. Then I found myself responding to her and kissed back and placed my arms around her. In the need to take in air, we broke the kiss but still locked in each other's arms. She smiled at me then fell unconscious. Still not believing on everything that has transpired; I sat down, placed her head on top of my lap and watch her sleep. She was sleeping like an angel. I secretly wished that if this was a dream, how I wish that I will never wake up! Suddenly my communicator rang. It was Matilda, my secretary.

"Your Highness is everything alright? We detected explosions from your location." A very concern voice asked. It was a very good timing since I need to look for Leo and go back to the castle to check if Zola is fine or not.

"We were ambushed. Send me the fastest ship. We need to check if Leo and the others are alright." I ordered and she replied that they will be here as soon as they can. The ship came and we searched for the remaining survivors. Luckily, Leo was not killed but in coma due to the head injury he had received from the attack. To ensure her safety, I placed Zola in a secret room and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

-AFTER 2 DAYS-

ZOLA'S POV

I opened my eyes and for the first time, I saw light! I couldn't believe it! I'm no longer trapped the sealed grounds and warm light surrounded my being! How can this be? All I can recall is I was desperately crying because I don't want Logi to die. Now I'm inside a big room. In the midst of my confusion the door opened and Logi came in! Is this a dream?

"Well it's about time to wake up Sleeping Beauty." He said and gave me a warm friendly smile. If this is a dream this is the best dream ever!

* * *

 **Author: Okay it took me a very long time to update again, a million apologies for making you wait. I will try my best to finish editing the remaining chapters and update you with the latest one. I know this is getting annoying but please bear with me. I find writing a very good stress reliever but it requires a lot of time which is very scarce for me at the moment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon!**

 **Special mention to Abcd and Mary for your unending patience and loyalty to this fic. Love lots guys!**


End file.
